


Hyper Light Grifter

by nah_tho



Series: Dumb Interspecies Relations [8]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, I'll add more tags later, M/M, Orc Culture, Rough Sex, Taako's a shit, Teasing, background taako/kravitz sort of it's explicitly referencedc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nah_tho/pseuds/nah_tho
Summary: Education is important.So is having the common sense to not be a button-pushing idiot.





	Hyper Light Grifter

**Author's Note:**

> BDSM themes, mildly, sorta. Just some overexcited idiots.
> 
> Great!! Great, I completely fucking forgot to add this to the series it belongs to because fam, ya friend Nah has been having A FUCKING DAY please enjoy this idiot smut while I try to hassle people irl into buying merch to recoup the three hundo I just dropped on vet bills for my perfect idiot cat
> 
> Edit: I'm still around I just got stuck on the next part for a long time for characterization reasons and only just reconciled how to fix that 
> 
> Slowly working on the next one, hopefully you'll see it soon 3/7/18
> 
> Edit: my cat passed two weeks ago and I don't give a shit what folks think- I'm a fucking mess. I'm devastated. I don't know how long it's going to take. I'm gonna try, but I'm utterly heartbroken in a way I can't express. Please be patient.

The warmth of Brad’s body and the stillness of the encroaching morning had been, eventually, enough to lull Taako into a lazy enough mood to meditate.

It was the sort of meditation where he was acutely aware he was meditating, even as he floated through the grassy hills of his home world, touching things and feeling them in that unreal way peculiar to meditation: as a nearly-electric buzz along fingertips which remembered the texture of a thing but could not replicate its solidity or weight.

He could still feel, in reality, the pressure of Brad’s chest against his back, his arm around his waist, his cheek pressed against his hair.

So he felt the moment when the slow, even tempo of Brad’s breathing changed, and when Brad’s palm smoothed over the relaxed curve of his belly and up onto his chest, resting somewhere over his heart. The dream he’d been meditating on evaporated around him. He was too focused on the real world’s touch.

“Hey,” he mumbled.

Brad’s broad thumb stroked over the skin just below his throat. “Sorry.” He sounded hoarse, like he hadn’t spoken for years.

The back of Brad’s hand was tough and uneven under his fingertips- he could feel the irregularities of long-healed scars under the skin. “Feel any better, my man?”

Brad just rumbled behind him, curling him close. He was almost considering trying to meditate again when he felt teeth trace the edge of his ear experimentally and squawked, suddenly very much awake.

“Well, _hey_ ,” he said, equally amused and surprised. “Changing your tune?”

Brad squeezed him lightly. “Sorry,” he said again, “I’ll let you… sleep?”

As funny as he found it that Brad had apparently finally given up trying to parse the nuances of his meditations, he let that one pass in favour of stretching out, tangling his feet between Brad’s knees and throwing an arm up and back around his neck. “Naw,” he murmured, “cha boy’s good if you are.”

Brad only hesitated for a moment before returning to his gentle ministration of Taako’s ear, hand smoothing up his throat to cup his jaw when he gasped and shivered.

The body behind him was so warm and present that he knew he must be awake, but Brad’s teeth were so light, and the room so comfortingly dim and silent, that the buzz of nerves in his ear almost made him feel like he was still meditating, caught in some sordid dream he’d built himself. He moaned and Brad slipped away for a moment, hand returning to smooth over the curve of his shoulder, mouth pressing into the hollow of his throat.

“You’re so beautiful, Taako.” He felt it more than heard it.

“And you’re still a sap,” he retorted, turning his head to provide better access to his neck.

He felt Brad’s smile against his skin, felt the breath of his little noncommittal noise between kisses. “I don’t think it bothers you as much as you pretend it does.”

His eyes flew open. “Says _who_?” he demanded, and Brad laughed. When Brad didn’t answer, he repeated himself, trying to squirm out of his hold.

Brad let him go, but just made another noncommittal noise. When Taako rolled over to express his displeasure with this unconscionable defamation of his character, Brad just shrugged one muscular green shoulder. He looked, in Taako’s opinion, alarmingly unconcerned by Taako’s ire.

“Says _who_ , exactly, Bradson?” Taako badgered, jabbing him in the chest with a finger.

Brad gave him a weird, slow smile. “I do,” he said, finally, and reached out, pushing hair out of Taako’s face with a delicacy that seemed unnatural for someone with such huge hands.

Taako tried to say something, but realized he had no idea what to say. He felt his face warming and scowled.

Brad kept smiling at him, and Taako wasn’t sure what made him angrier: the fact that he looked so knowing or the fact that it should’ve been a smug expression yet somehow wasn’t.  

“Fuck _you_ , Bradson,” he said, rolling away, and Brad laughed again.

He shivered as he felt fingers trace the column of his spine. “You don’t want me to touch you, then?” Brad asked. The warmth in Taako’s face flared.

“…I didn’t say that,” he said.

He felt Brad’s warmth as he leaned in. “But I’m a ‘sap’,” he said, saying the word like he had at least a general idea of what it meant, but still found it foreign. “And you find that unattractive.”

Taako kind of wanted to hit him.

“I didn’t say that, either,” he muttered.

He could hear Brad’s smile in his voice. “So it doesn’t bother you?”

Taako clenched his teeth so hard his jaw ached. Brad waited patiently, saying nothing. Taako could feel how close he was.

“Shut up,” he complained, and Brad laughed.

“May I?”

“ _’May I?’_ ” Taako imitated mockingly, disgruntled, and squirmed back until he was flush against him. He felt Brad’s voice rumble in his chest as he hummed cheerfully and pulled him closer.

The heat of his face was unbearable. “Y’know, sometimes I fucking hate you, Bradson,” Taako told him, faux-casual.

“No,” Brad responded, sounding unconcerned, and kissed his shoulder. Taako thought about elbowing him in the gut. Almost as if he could see the thought in his mind, Brad took his hand and brought it up to his face, kissing the inside of his wrist affectionately.

“Don’t you have to go to work or something?” Taako asked him, turning his face towards the bed despite knowing perfectly well that Brad could still see the purpled flush on his cheeks.

“It’s the middle of the day, Taako,” Brad told him, “it’d be difficult for me to go outside right now even if I wanted to work.”

He let Brad roll him onto his back only because he didn’t want to bother putting his question into words.

Brad smoothed a thumb over his burning cheek, smiling a little. “Being nocturnal doesn’t just mean I sleep at night,” he murmured, “I’m also photosensitive. The morning and the evening aren’t too bad, but, um… I can’t really see if it’s too bright. There’s a reason my people live in dark places.”

Taako had a thought.

He touched his own face absentmindedly. “Is that why…?”

Brad just looked at him inquisitively.

“Is that why the glasses?”

Brad looked momentarily startled, and then laughed. “No, I’m just nearsighted. They’re not sunglasses, Taako. They don’t help with brightness.”

He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “Well, I dunno, _Brad_ , I mean it’s not like we live in a world with magic,” he complained, and then squinted up at Brad as he slipped on his glasses, apparently reminded by the thread of conversation. “Speaking of which, my guy, uhh: remember _magic_? I have _seen_ you burn those spell slots, I know you know what magic can do, so why do you even wear-”

Taako saw but didn’t really understand the look that crossed Brad’s face and made his smile fade. “Taako,” he interrupted, voice quiet but serious, “I know you don’t mean to be-” He stopped, sighed, and combed his fingers through his hair with a complicated expression. “If, by some strange chance you end up in my stronghold or any another again,” Brad told him, “don’t… do not say things like that to stronghold orcs. When we live with humans or in mixed settlements, we’re usually more relaxed, but… you probably still shouldn’t.”

Taako stared up at him, bewildered. “Uhh. Okay. Sorry?” He had no idea what he was apologizing for, but he didn’t like the way the mood was changing. He crossed his arms more tightly over his chest, starting to feel a little defensive. “Sorry, I guess.”

Brad looked at him for a long moment, then sighed again. “Taako,” he started, “like any other race in Faerûn, we sometimes find ourselves with whe… with _children_ who do not see or hear or walk like the others, but there are not-” He stopped dead, eyebrows furrowing.

Taako watched his lips move silently around an unfamiliar word.

“There is no such thing as a _wrong_ orc,” Brad said finally, seeming discontented. “It’s true that whelps like to fight. And it’s true that they sometimes kill each other. That’s considered normal in most strongholds, because Grummsh speaks to us as whelps to know which among us will lead his armies, and his voice itself is a thirst for blood and chaos. But whatever your… _experts_ say about us and how we treat the so-called ‘weak’ amongst us, there’s no truth to it, because there are no weak orcs. There are no wrong orcs. As long as you aren’t-” He stopped again, starting to look genuinely frustrated. He muttered a word Taako wasn’t sure he could hope to reproduce with his elven tongue. “As long as you don’t behave in a way that causes harm or… weakness? Instability,” he decided, looking more satisfied by that choice, “to the stronghold, you are as much and as capable an orc as any other.” Taako watched his hand as he reached for he adjusted his glasses. His stomach felt oddly heavy. “If a whelp is born different from the others, it’s a sign of Luthic’s guidance: an orc who doesn’t hear isn’t bothered by goblin noisemakers or bardic whispers and may be an asset to Ilneval or Grummsh on the battlefield, and an orc who doesn’t see isn’t burdened by absolute darkness and may be an asset to Luthic or Shargaas in the tunnels. Orcs who don’t walk often have clever hands or clever minds, and orcs who struggle to keep company with others often do well amongst Luthic’s followers, raising whelps and cave bears, or assisting the priests of Yurtrus with proper disposal of the dead.”

He looked expectant. Taako looked back at him. “I’m not really sure what you expect me to say, my guy,” he said awkwardly. “I mean, I follow you just fine, but like… I’m not sure where you’re going with this?”

 Brad sighed again, running a thumb along the line of Taako’s jaw. “I know you didn’t mean anything by it,” he said, “but questioning why an orc doesn’t use magic to alter something they were born with suggests it’s something that requires correction, that Luthic made some mistake.” He gave Taako a weird, weak smile. “It’s, um… it’s a pretty reliable way to start a fight.”

Taako had no idea what his face was doing. “Oh. Yeah, uh. Sorry, my guy,” he mumbled, looking away, “that’s deffo not what I-”

“I know,” Brad said quietly, leaning down to bury his face in Taako’s hair. His breath stirred it as he spoke. “I’ve just lived and worked with the people up here so long I sometimes forget not everyone knows.”

Taako ran his hand up Brad’s arm and thought about the sex he’d probably be having if he hadn’t put his foot in his mouth, feeling sorrier for himself than he had any right to. “Taako really blew it on this one, huh?”

Laughter rumbled low in Brad’s throat. “You didn’t know better.”

He chewed the words in his mouth, trying to convince himself he wouldn’t feel guilty if he let Brad go on believing that slightly slanted truth. He didn’t even realize he’d been making a low noise of uncertain until Brad lifted his face and gave him a questioning look. “I, uh, actually took a class on this pretty much this exact shit back at the academy? It’s just that I got Lup to do all my homework for it,” he blurted, twisting his fingers together and avoiding Brad’s eyes. “So there’s like… actually a pretty good chance cha boy _should_ know better but was just, um.” He swallowed. “Slacking off or grifting freshmen out of their allowances when he was supposed to be paying attention.”

“Oh. I see.” Taako couldn’t decide if he sounded amused.

He felt the muscles below his ears tightening, pulling them down and back, and started fidgeting with his hair, still staring through Brad’s chest. “Yeah. Sorry, my man,” he tried to joke, “you, uh? Probably got the only trans-planar alien on the boat who isn’t up to scratch on his _‘dumb shit you don’t say to orcs’_ schooling, _natch_. Your bad luck, I guess.” He felt his face starting to burn again. “I’d say you lost out on this game of Russian roulette, but there’s seven of us, so the math is kinda-”

Brad chuckled and he clammed up, stopping mid-sentence. His face was so warm the knuckles that stroked his cheek felt slightly cool.

“I have to admit, Taako,” Brad told him, pausing for long enough that he started to feel genuinely anxious, “this is extremely funny to me.” True to his word, he sounded extremely amused.

Taako scowled at him and buried his face in his hands. “Ugh, fuck _off_.”

Brad laughed at him. “I would be lying if I said I don’t enjoy the possibility that you were told this would happen,” he admitted, and Taako whined high in his nose.

“Told I might end up boning down on an orc? Abso-fucking-lutely not,” he retorted, pressing his fingertips into his eyes. “Told I was probably going to get myself and my crewmates killed if I didn’t get my, and I quote, ‘ _dangerously incendiary_ mouth well under control’? Ohhh, Bradson, you have no fucking _idea_ , the amount of shit they gave me-”

He cut off with a yelp, startled by a broad hand sliding down his thigh. “I like your incendiary mouth,” Brad commented “You wouldn’t be the same without it.” Taako shivered as he kissed the back of his hands where they were covering his face. “Even if it does get you in trouble with me,” he added.

Taako groaned. “So, what, before I ‘didn’t know better’ but now that I came clean with you I’m in _trouble_?” he complained.

“Hm,” Brad hummed, “yes.”

He resisted when Brad started pulling his hands away from his face, but it was a losing battle: there was no circumstance under which he would’ve won that contest of strength.

Brad held his wrists firmly, but without force, looking down at him with an inscrutable smile.

“What,” Taako asked. It was barely a question.

“Breaking into houses, conning classmates-”

“ _And_ professors,” Taako amended, not without some pride. Brad raised his eyebrows.

“-and skipping classes,” he finished. “Taako, not that I’m not glad to have you here, but the more I learn about you, the less I understand why they let you on the Starblaster in the first place.”

Taako frowned at him.

“Look, my guy, you don’t become the most powerful Transmutation wizard in the universe with _just_ hard work,” he told Brad flatly, trying to gesture but limited by the hold on him. “Cha boy’s _real_ good at magic, and so’s his sister. And we’ve always been a package deal, so...”

“Ah,” Brad said, like Taako had finally said something that had cleared up his confusion.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Taako demanded. Brad kissed him instead of answering.

He melted into it, more than happy to defuse the weird atmosphere that had built between them. When Brad released his wrists, he buried them eagerly in that long fall of greying hair, arching up towards the body leaning over him.

Brad chuckled against his lips, moving to eclipse him completely.

“What happened to being in trouble?” Taako joked.

Brad paused, smiling in a way that made him more nervous the longer it was directed at him. “Who says you’re not?”

Taako searched his face warily, trailing fingers over Brad’s broad shoulders. “And what the hell does _that_ mean?” he asked again.

Brad’s smile widened. “What do you think it means?”

Taako squinted at him. “I can’t tell if you’re being serious or just fucking with me.” He scowled. “Or fucking with me _because_ you’re being serious. Shit. God _damn_ it. Fucking _bards_ ,” he muttered.

Brad laughed and kissed him again, deeply and until he started to feel weak. “And which of those are you hoping it is?”

Taako narrowed his eyes, trying to regain his breath. “You’re _deffo_ fucking with me,” he decided.

Brad’s smile didn’t waver as he turned his attention upwards. “That’s not what I asked. And am I?”

He felt the whine building in the back of his throat as teeth set against the edge of his ear. “If you’re-” he started, and then had to stop to clutch at the body above him as he started to shake. “Fuck, I don’t know! Just tell me what I’m supposed to do to get my dumb ass _out_ of the doghouse or get it fucking over with.”

He shuddered uncontrollably as Brad ran a hand down his chest and over his stomach, still worrying at his ear. “And what exactly,” he rumbled, “am I getting over with?”

Taako dug his nails into Brad’s back, torn between annoyance and a weird excitement he recognized all too easily. “You _know_ what I mean, Brad,” he snapped, and then gasped as Brad cupped his dick for a second before sliding his palm down his thigh. “This weird fucking _thing_ you’re doing where you’re baiting me like you might just hang me out to dry-”

“Oh,” Brad murmured, sounding almost musical with amusement, “is that what you’re worried I’ll do?” His hand vanished from Taako’s skin. “Do you want me to stop?”

He couldn’t prevent the little noise of complaint he made any more than he could prevent his face from flushing when Brad looked at him with that strangely mischievous smile. “…No,” he mumbled. He was uncomfortably hard, and all Brad’s brief touch had done was draw his focus to that fact. He was suddenly very resentful of his own nakedness as compared to Brad’s loose pyjama pants- something that had made perfect sense to him before, when things were supposed to be platonic- even if he could see very clearly see the shape of Brad’s erection through them.

Brad’s smile was infuriating. Taako wasn’t sure if he was angrier at Brad for teasing him or at himself for how desperately horny it seemed to be making him. He still met his kiss with an embarrassing amount of eagerness.

“Will you get on your knees for me?” Brad asked.

Taako watched his face for a second before answering. “If you’re up to some fucked up bullshit, I _will_ kill you,” he threatened, and then rolled onto his knees. Brad chuckled.

His hands were warm and strong and purposeful, and Taako melted into their touch, complying as they coaxed him off his elbows and onto his chest, giving no resistance when one encircled both his wrists. His breath caught.

“Is this alright?” Brad murmured.

“Yuh-huh,” he hummed dreamily, leaning into the fingers in his hair. “I gotta say, Bradson, if you were trying to make me feel bad about being a slacker, you’re not exactly doing a great job,” he needled. “Cha boy’s having a great time down here.”

Brad’s smile was creeping into the timbre of his voice. “I’m glad to hear it.”

He only knew Brad had stopped to slip off his pyjamas when he felt the weight of his erection nudge his thigh, and he tensed instinctively, acutely aware of how he was being restrained.

“You’d better not be up to some fucked up bullshit,” he warned again.

Brad kissed him affectionately between the shoulders. “Nothing that would ever hurt you,” he said seriously. “Taako, if you’re uncomfortable, we can just-”

All at once, he remembered who it was who was behind him and felt like an idiot. “Naw,” he interrupted, relaxing, “like I said, Taako’s having a great time.”

Brad just waited for a long moment, running his thumb over the curve of Taako’s shoulder.

While it wasn’t a form of foreplay he’d indulged at any length for a long time, Taako was still intimately familiar with the sensation of a dick grinding against his ass, and one the length and girth of Brad’s sliding between his ass cheeks was unmistakable.

He felt the power behind Brad’s long, slow thrusts, the strength in his grip, the sheer size of him. Brad’s teeth set against the back of neck. He whimpered. “Ohh _shit_ -”

It didn’t take much. There was just something about being held down, and about the decisive, purposeful way he was being touched, that had him trying to fuck back into that friction, half out of his mind.

“Fuck me,” he demanded.

He could hear Brad’s smile. “Oh, is that what you want?”

“Yes,” he gasped, “ _Cree-zus_ , what do you think I want, a pony ride? Fuck me. _Ride_ me with that big, beautiful dick.”

He whined high in his throat as teeth nipped at his ear. “I’ll certainly take that suggestion into consideration,” Brad teased.

Taako tensed and then squawked indignantly, whipping his head around to look back over his shoulder. “When I said I wanted you to get it over with, vis-à-vis the whole ‘baiting me and leaving me out to dry’ thing, _that was not a suggestion, Bradson_ -”

Brad’s smile was sly and a little wicked. “I have also taken that suggestion in consideration,” he said cheerfully. “Unless you want me to stop?”

Taako shuddered, swearing as Brad continued to grind against his ass. “Yes,” he snapped, and then shrieked in frustration as Brad stopped completely. “ _No_ , don’t actually fucking stop, just- just stop fucking _teasing_ me and actually _fuck_ me-”

Brad was quiet and still for a long moment before he started moving again, torturously slowly. “I’ll take that suggestion into consideration,” he repeated, and Taako nearly screamed.

“You absolute mother _fucker_ ,” he swore desperately, mortified not by how turned on he was by what was happening, but how Brad was clearly very aware of the effect it was having on him. “Gods, fuck you, fuck _this_ -” he choked back a moan as Brad started to toy with his ears again, barely able to keep himself up on his knees without Brad’s hand steadying his hip. “This is why I hate _bards_ ,” he whined and Brad laughed openly.

When Brad’s hand slipped between his legs and stroked his erection, it was such a relief he wanted to die. When it disappeared immediately after, he also wanted to die, but for different reasons.

“ _Ffffuck_ ,” he mewled, pressing his forehead into the bed.

Brad hummed behind him. “Is something wrong, Taako?”

Taako sent him a scathing look over his shoulder. “You’re having way too much fun with this,” he seethed, gasping when Brad fisted his free hand in his hair. “Pretty pleased with yourself, huh?”

Brad did, in fact, look extremely pleased with himself. If his half-lidded eyes and intense expression were to be trusted, pleased wasn’t the only thing he was.

Taako simultaneously marveled at and loathed his restraint.

“Fuck me,” he demanded, a little plaintively.

Brad hummed again, twisting his fingers deeper in Taako’s hair. His expression did something somehow both unreadable and very clear as Taako moaned at a particularly long, slow thrust. “Do you have any other requests?” he teased. He was speaking from so low in his throat it was almost a rumbling purr.

“At least finger me, _fuck_ , anything-” Taako panted, arching his back in invitation.

Brad set his teeth against his ear with more force than Taako suspected he meant to, and Taako let out a breathy shriek, pressing back against him as best he could.

“Please Brad, fuck, _please_ ,” he begged, aware he was begging and utterly beyond caring. “Either fuck me or fucking _kill_ me, I can’t take this-”

In retrospect, he should have been able to anticipate the kind of reaction this sentiment would elicit, because he _was_ familiar with Brad’s unique relationship to sex and combat as a combined concept, but he wasn’t really thinking when he said it.

So when Brad drew in a shuddering breath, his hold on his wrists tightening convulsively, and suddenly stopped cold, it took him longer than it should’ve to understand why.

“What are you-” he started to complain, and then caught sight of Brad’s face.

“Give me a second,” Brad said tightly, eyes closed. Taako watched his throat move as he swallowed.

There was something intoxicating about actually seeing how badly he’d undone him: Brad Bradson, rarely annoyed, never angry, always in control.

Taako ground back on him, at least partially out of spite, and his eyes snapped open.

“ _Taako_ ,” he said warningly, grabbing his hip to still him. “Give me a second.”

Taako feigned hemming and hawing about it. “I’ll, uh, ‘take that suggestion into consideration’,” he parroted, and Brad gave him a look that, for just one brief moment, made him consider the possibility that he might actually be into being choked, after all.

And then he was on his back, Brad looming over him, and the possibility cemented itself in his mind as something distinctly more probable. He barely registered that he was no longer being restrained- his hands lay limp above his head, forgotten.

“Taako,” Brad said again, “you are very small, and I am-” He closed his eyes, nostrils flaring as Taako shifted, spreading his legs until his knees were touching Brad’s thighs. “-and I am very… wound up. Give me a second.”

Taako chewed at the inside of his lip, taking in Brad’s expression, his unsteady breathing, the way precome was doing a hell of a lot more than just beading at the tip of his erection.

“Why?” he asked.

Brad looked like he really did want to kill him. “You _know_ why,” he bit out.

“I don’t think I do, actually,” Taako mused, remembering his hands and reaching out to trail fingers down Brad’s heaving chest.

All at once, Brad wasn’t above but on him, pressing him into the bed with his weight, mouth set and eyes intent. “Taako, don’t be fucking _cute_ ,” he said tightly. In a distant, less startled part of Taako’s mind, he wondered where exactly Brad had picked up that particular phrase in Common. “There is a _reason_ I am gentle with you. It is very easy for me to hurt you.” Taako could feel the pulsing shape of his erection where it was pressed against his stomach. “Like this, I can’t promise you I won’t leave you covered in bruises. So _stop baiting me_.”

Whether from some inborn self-destructive streak or just sheer stupidity, Taako was fairly certain he had never wanted to be fucked so badly in his entire life.

“Bruises fade, no big,” he croaked, trying not buck up against the body over his like he wanted to. “But if you’re not down, you’re not down, I get that.”

Brad was just staring at him. “What?”

Taako shrugged as best he could in his awkward position. “I said it’s cool if you’re not down, I’ll stop-”

Brad kissed him like he was trying to decide whether to devour him, both hands fisted in his hair, pulling it without meaning to, and Taako’s brain shut off entirely.

“Holy shit,” he wheezed when Brad let him breathe, and again when he rolled into a squat, hauling Taako up into his lap.

Brad kissed him again, just as hard. “Are you sure?” he asked, not without some urgency.

“Wha?” Taako asked back.

“Are you sure about this?” he asked again, almost like a demand, palming one of Taako’s ass cheeks and holding their bodies tight to one another.

“Wha- yeah, yes, for sure, holy fuck, _yes_ , are you kidding me?” he babbled as understanding trickled in.

“Can I finger you?” Brad asked, “or- you should probably-”

Taako guided the hand on his ass further in, relishing the way Brad’s breathing went shaky. “I’ve got nowhere to be after,” he teased, and Brad kissed him again.

If he had suspected in the past that Brad had used some sort of magic to find lubricant, he _knew_ he had now: without pausing, without pulling away from the kiss to murmur whatever incantation it was that he formed against Taako’s lips, there wasn’t lubricant and then there _was_.

Taako laughed, unable to stop himself. “Do you have a cantrip for that or did you just burn a fucking _spell slot_?” he crowed.

“Small objects,” Brad said vaguely, like that was any answer at all, and then the tip of his index finger was pressing into Taako’s asshole.

His erection was trapped between them, and Taako could feel the urgency of it. “Hey,” he panted, and then gasped as Brad pushed his finger in past the first knuckle. “Hey, uh, you mind if I get on down there and say hey, my guy?”

Brad stopped dead again, face freezing over in a way Taako wasn’t sure he’d seen since he’d first propositioned him. He was sure he was going to say no, but instead, Brad said,

“Yes. Okay,”

but very softly and with a look like he felt like he should say no and felt a little guilty about it.

Taako snorted. “Well, okay, no need to jump at the-” His breath caught in his throat as Brad began to piston his finger in and out. “-the chance-”

Brad kissed him again. “I want you to,” he groaned, and eased Taako off his lap, still knuckle-deep in his ass.

Taako felt shaky and empty-headed, but tried gamely to give Brad a patented _‘you know, from TV?’_ grin. “You want me to… what?” he nettled.

Brad’s eyes were dark and wild. “I want you to suck my dick,” he said, very clearly, and Taako strangled a noise that was halfway between a laugh and a moan.

He’d never get used to the girth of it in his mouth: it was too big to actually get any suction on anything lower than the head, because below the head it was so thick his mouth was stretched too wide to do much more than curl his lips over his teeth. Nonetheless, Brad groaned deep from in his chest, his free hand tangling in Taako’s hair and then flinching away.

As a second finger started pressing in, Taako moaned around the dick in his mouth, fucking back eagerly against the hand behind him. He felt the shudder that worked its way up Brad’s body, tasted his excitement on his tongue.

“You have,” Brad muttered, gripping Taako’s shoulder tightly, “no idea how much I wish it wouldn’t choke you if I were to put my hand in your hair and thrust into your mouth.”

To be fair, it wasn’t really Brad’s fault that this sentiment was immediately followed by Taako choking on his dick, because the truth of the matter was that upon registering what Brad had just said, Taako had accidentally choked himself on Brad’s dick.

“Uh, sorry, I beg your fucking _pardon_?” Taako wheezed. Brad wiped the spit from his lips and the tears from his eyes and kissed him.

“Sorry,” Brad murmured.

“No, it’s not that,” Taako protested, “you wanna run that _last_ thing by me again, because I think I just hallucinated Brad motherfucking _Bradson_ , from _HR_ , telling me he wishes he could _fuck my face_.” His voice was rising to a disbelieving shriek, but he couldn’t help it.

Brad both laughed and flinched, hushing him. “That’s not something my neighbours need to know,” he said, and then started pressing a third finger in.

Taako stroked himself and licked a long stripe up the shaft of Brad’s dick. “Also, uh, have I told you lately how fucking choice your dick is?” he tasked Brad.

Brad snorted breathlessly. “You’ve made your opinion very clear, yes.”

When Taako slipped it back in his mouth, peering up through his eyelashes, Brad was watching him intently.

He swore quietly in Orcish. “You’re so unbelievably beautiful,” he muttered.

Taako flicked his tongue against the bundle of nerves under the head of Brad’s dick and snickered at the reaction it got him.

Brad pistoned all three of his fingers in and out of Taako’s ass and smiled when Taako wailed, high and needy.

“ _Ohh_ fuck, Bradson, if you’re still fucking with me, I swear to-”

It became very obvious that Brad was not when he removed his fingers and pulled Taako upright and back into his lap.

He slicked himself up in long strokes, mouth buried in Taako’s throat.

When Taako started easing down on him, he quaked and cupped Taako’s face in both his hands with a supremely strange expression.

The question must’ve shown on his face.

“I don’t think I can touch you anywhere else without wanting to push in faster,” he admitted apologetically. “And tearing is a very different thing than bruising.”

“Yuh-huh?” Taako asked him, drunk on both sensation and the thrill of seeing someone ordinarily so done-up come so undone. “How bad do you want me right now?” he pressed.

Brad gave him a dark look. “Do not bait me right now, Taako,” he warned.

“You’ll manage,” Taako said flippantly, sighing as he slid he way lower, inch by hard-won inch. “Do you wanna pound me so hard I won’t be able to walk?” he teased, rolling his hips in tight circles. “Do you wanna pin me to down and fuck me until I forget my name?”

Brad’s hands were sinking slowly from his face to his shoulders, and when they reached them, they started pulling down, and the hips beneath him bucked up.

He wailed, not from pain but surprise as more of Brad sunk into him more quickly than he’d been prepared to take, and Brad snatched his hands away.

“Don’t-” Brad started to say, and then winced. “Sorry. Sorry.”

Taako panted, leaning heavily against Brad’s chest as he tried to adjust, and then laughed. “No, uh, that one’s on Taako, I definitely invited that,” he admitted. “Oh shit, my legs are fucking shaking, this is wild.”

“Sorry. Sorry, I should’ve-” Brad said again, and Taako kissed him to make him stop.

Every time Brad’s temptation to touch him almost overcome his determination not to be too rough, Taako was strangely thrilled: with every light touch that ghosted over his arms or waist or ass or thighs, he could feel the split-second pause in which Brad realized what he was about to do.

The large part of him that enjoyed being entertained much more than it enjoyed making good decisions wanted very badly to needle and coax him, so he buried his hands in Brad’s hair and his tongue in his mouth to prevent it from saying unnecessary things.

When he bottomed out, he almost expected Brad to grab him by the waist and go to town immediately, but he did nothing but shake, jaw clenched, hands still floating weirdly just outside of touching him like he was protected by some sort of forcefield.

Taako tugged on his hair experimentally. “You okay there, my guy?”

He made a weird noise Taako assumed was supposed to be assent. “I always forget how _tight_ you are,” he said, eyes staring somewhere through Taako’s shoulder like he’d forgotten how to use them. “It’s so warm and tight inside you.”

Taako snorted, rolling his hips up and then dropping down. He grinned at the low moan it drew out of Brad. “We have to spend like,” he hassled, “twenty minutes opening my ass up on a _good day_ and you forgot it was, uh, maybe kind of a tight fit? Nice one, Bradson.”

Brad gave him a wild look, hands finally settling on his hips.

When Brad lifted him almost off his dick and then pulled him down again in one quick, hard thrust, Taako shrieked, scrabbling at his shoulders for purchase as his thighs gave out. “Holy _sh-shit_ ,” he gasped.

“I’m sure you never forget what it feels like to have me inside you,” Brad murmured, and hauled him up again. “Wrap your legs around my waist. Please.”

He only registered that it wasn’t a question after he’d already obliged. “What, are you trying to tell me what to do now?” he retorted, or at least tried to, because halfway through his complaint Brad shifted up onto his knees and started fucking up into him with an intensity that made him dissolve into babbling.

“Oh fuck, _oh fuck_ , holy shit, like that, _just like that_ -” he rambled helplessly, trying to steady himself against Brad’s chest and gasping for breath with every rough slap of hips against the soft flesh of his ass. “That’s s-so fucking _good_ -”

When Brad teeth found his ear again, he wailed, melting into him, and Brad sucked in a sharp breath and started to slow down.

“ _Nnnno_ ,” Taako whined, pawing at him. “Don’t- _fuck_ , that was so good, don’t-”

“I would’ve come,” Brad muttered into the top of his head.

“So _come_ , then,” Taako begged, squirming, trying and failing to speed up the infuriatingly slow way Brad was fucking him. “ _Pound_ me, fuck, please-”

A shudder seemed to resonate through Brad’s whole body. “No. No, I don’t want to- we just started,” he said, sounding almost plaintive, “I don’t want it to be over yet. You’re just so _responsive-_ ”

Taako nipped at his jaw, whining. “What, suddenly you don’t like me telling me how much I love having your big, gorgeous dick in my ass?”

Brad shuddered again. “No, I _do_. That’s the problem. I love that you enjoy having sex with me so much,” he muttered, breathing uneven, “and I love how vocal you are about it. But it doesn’t exactly do any favours for my endurance,” he said awkwardly.

Taako’s particular streak of mischief wasn’t one that was easy to ignore, even when following the urges it created in him didn’t always serve the larger purpose of what he wanted at the time.

“Oh yeah?” he purred, looping his arms around Brad’s neck and nuzzling up again his jaw. “So… what? You want me to stop telling you how fucking amazing it feels when you pull out enough that the head of your cock catches a little on my asshole? Or how it makes me feel like I’m going to lose my mind when you fuck me hard enough to really press your hips into my ass? How fucking _wild_ that makes me, when even though all of you is in me, it feels like you still want to be deeper?”

Brad’s hips stuttered. His fingers were digging into Taako’s skin hard enough that he could feel bruises starting to form.

“You don’t want me to tell you how often I think about that feeling, when you first start pushing the head of your dick into my ass? How good it feels every single time? You don’t want me to tell you that I spend a lot of time wondering what it would be like if I convinced you and Krav to fuck me at the same time? That I don’t finger myself sometimes thinking about having one of you in my mouth and one of you in my ass?”

Even in another language, it was obvious that Brad was muttering profanity under his breath. His thrusts were growing rougher.

Taako moaned and nuzzled up against his chin, caught up in the sordid fantasy he was confessing to. He hadn’t meant to. It had just sort of come out. “That I don’t come like a fucking _freight train_ imagining one of you fucking my face while the other fucks me through the mattress? You don’t want me to tell you that?”

Brad made a noise that might have been a laugh. “You’re killing me, Taako,” he said weakly.

“Oh yeah? I thought you were into that,” Taako panted, and Brad kissed him roughly, restraint breaking. He was still going slower than he had been, but there was enough force behind his thrusts that, were he not holding Taako up off the bed, he probably would have been driving him gradually into the headboard.

Taako sagged against his chest, mewling.

“There are few things I would love more,” Brad rumbled in his ear, “than to see what someone as insatiable as you could do with two people to give you what you want.”

Taako moaned as his foggy brain recognized what Brad was saying.

“I can’t even begin to imagine how good it would feel for you,” he whispered. “but I think you’d make some amazing sounds.” His tempo was starting to quicken.

He wasn’t even sure when he’d started to touch himself, only that Brad’s murmurs and his hard, rhythmic thrusts were starting to make it impossible to think. “You like that, huh?” he asked, only half-coherent.

“I do,” Brad rumbled, “I think you’d look incredible. I’d love to watch him put his hands in your hair and use your gorgeous mouth like that while I fucked you-”

Taako came like that, face flushed and with a whimper, too far gone to speak, even when Brad started to come inside him in big, pulsing bursts, fingers digging into the flesh of his ass with such force that it was almost painful.

They were both too spent to move for a long time, and Taako lay with his head on Brad’s shoulder and Brad’s dick still in his ass as Brad held him against his chest and stomach, breathing heavily.

“Holy fuck,” Taako said finally, voice reedy to his own ears.

Brad chuckled, and they both fell into comfortable silence again.

“I meant it,” Brad said, after a little while longer, and Taako looked blearily up at him. “I genuinely would enjoy joining you and Kravitz if you were both comfortable with it.”

For some reason, not until that moment had Taako actually registered what it was he had said, and heat rushed into his face with a vengeance.

Brad laughed at him, pushing his hair out of his face as Taako tried to hide against his chest. “What’s wrong? You were so bold about it before-”

Taako groaned, pressing his hands to his head and realizing too late that one of them was covered in his come. “Fuck off. Shut up,” he muttered.

“Why?” Brad asked, coaxing his chin up. “Are you that embarrassed about wanting to be spit-roasted?”

Taako almost screamed. “I can’t believe you actually _called_ it that,” he shrieked. “And I just said I like to jerk off sometimes thinking about a _threesome_ , not that I want-”

“Actually, Taako,” Brad teased, “you did say you like to picture, and I quote, one of us ‘fucking your face while the other fucks you through the mattress’, which there is… a name for. I’m sorry to have to be the one to tell you this-”

Taako pulled his ears flat against his head and covered them with his hands.

***

By the time he got home, his hair was a mess, he was still walking strangely, and he was both wearing clothes from the day before and swimming in one of Brad’s sweaters because the shirt he’d come in would not cover the rapidly darkening bruises on his wrists.

To say he’d forgotten what he had planned for that evening was an understatement.

So when Kravitz noticed his entrance and came to greet him with a smile and a,

“Oh, good- I started to wonder if you’d forgotten we were having dinner with your sister and her husband tonight,”

that rapidly turned into raised eyebrows and an amused look, he froze, horrified.

He barely had time to even start to panic before Lup came loping in, froze in place as well, and stared at him.

“Y’know, Taako,” she said casually after a long moment, “I _was_ going to ask how things were going to tall, green, and dreamy over there, but uh… asked and answered, I guess,” and then turned on her heel and sprinted back into the kitchen, yelling to Barry about pushing dinner back a half hour because her brother was 'the grossest elf in the planar system', something she was careful to declare at a volume he couldn’t help but hear. 

**Author's Note:**

> ORC FACTS:
> 
> \- Playing fast and loose with D&D canon now and you're all helpless to stop me


End file.
